


Kids, Yes or No?

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Kids, haikyuu dads, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: No one asked for this but the idea has been in my drafts for a while now so here you go! Have some baby feels with me! Just some headcanons on if these boys have kids, how many, and a cute fact
Kudos: 5





	Kids, Yes or No?

##  **Asahi Azumane**

  * YES! No questions asked
  * 2 girls (2.5 years apart from each other) 
  * Asahi will do everything he can so his s/o doesn’t have to strain herself and be so tired all the time. He loves to sit on the floor with them and watch them play/interact with them.



##  **Kenma Kozume**

  * Yes but it takes some convincing after him and his s/o have been together a while. 
  * ONE(1) boy
  * Kenma doesn’t realize how much he loves his son until he’s born and you will catch him playing his video games with his son on his chest or in his lap.



##  **Tetsurou Kuroo**

  * Yes, possibly before him and his s/o are married 
  * 1 girl, 2 boys (order: girl/boy/boy. girl and first boy are 2 years apart. first boy and second boy are 1 year apart)
  * Catch Kuroo wearing a chest carrier with the youngest son while the middle son is on a leash and his daughter has him by his hand.



##  **Rintarō Suna**

  * NO
  * Suna has never wanted kids and he never will 
  * He wants his s/o all to himself and doesn’t want to have to be responsible for a little one.



##  **Kōtarō Bokuto**

  * Oh yes 
  * 1 boy, 1 girl (a kid for each arm, duh. The boy is the oldest and is 3.5 yrs older than the girl)
  * Bokuto always feels guilty for leaving when he has to be with MSBY but his kids adore him and always love to “ride” on his arms.



##  **Hajime Iwaizumi**

  * Yes (He can’t help himself with his s/o)
  * 2 girls, 1 boy (order: girl/boy/girl all 2 years apart from each other)
  * Iwa will read one(1) book to each child before bed. Sometimes if they ask real nice and bat their long eyelashes, he’ll budge and all three of them one more book. _Sometimes_.



##  **Wakatoshi Ushijima**

  * Yes
  * Identical twin boys
  * These boys have Ushijima wrapped around their their lil fingers. When they get old enough, he tosses the volleyball around with them just like his dad did with him.



##  **Tobio Kageyama**

  * Yes (and boy does he love when his s/o is pregnant/post partum)
  * 2 boys (they are just over 1.5 years apart)
  * Kageyama loves to see his boys in his Schweiden number and when he’s away with the team, he will always bring back something for the boys (clothes/non-parashables/tuffed animals) because they reminded Kageyama of his boys when he missed them.




End file.
